Feelings
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: La vida amorosa en Ikebukuro es complicada y más cuando nuestro Kida Masaomi está enamorado de Mikado Ryugamine ya que comparte muy buenos recuerdos con él y quiere algo más que una amistad. Pero al estar el pequeño grupo de camino a la academia, siente ciertos celos por Anri Sunohara en la cual Mikado aprecia. ¿Mikado siente algo por ella? ¿Qué pensará Kida de la situación?


Hola gente, aquí vuelve Miyu Sakuma Kujo! Para dar la notícia de que vuelvo a tener internet en casa, os traigo un nuevo fic de Durarara! Se trata de la pareja Kida x Mikado, ya que es una de mis preferidas! Espero que os guste! :3

* * *

Los días en Ikebukuro cada vez se me hacían pesados e interminables, ya que llevo una vida de estudiante bastante normal realmente, aunque actualmente mi vida hizo un cambio repentino. Recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Mikado y empecé a hablar con él por internet, hablábamos de temas que un adolescente hablaría, cuando me comentó un día que quería venir a Ikebukuro a vivir un tiempo y que iba a ingresar al bachillerato.

Al leer aquello me entró una gran sonrisa en la cara, pensando en que tendría un amigo nuevo después de todo lo que me sucedió años atrás.

Después de varios meses es cuando le ví en persona, me lo imaginaba de otra forma, tenía cara de no saber que hacía en Ikebukuro él solo, recuerdo como nos saludamos ese día:

"_Mikado!"_

"_¿Quién eres tú__?"_

"_¿No recuerdas quién soy? Te lo voy a poner fácil... 1! Kida Masaomi! 2! Kida Masaomi! 3! Kida Masaomi!"_

"_¡Guau! ¿Realmente eres Kida? Te veo muy diferente...claro, te has teñido el pelo! Cuánto tiempo jajaja!"_

"_Y que lo digas, bueno, ¿vamos a ver Ikebukuro? ¡Me imagino que debes estar cansado de estar de pie todo el día , tenemos toda la noche para hacer una pequeña visita turística!"_

Aquellos pequeños recuerdos empezaron a fluir por mi cabeza , mientras iba caminando con Mikado, él como de costumbre estaba con Anri. Me preguntaba si yo aún sigo siendo su amigo especial, siempre le veo tan pegado a ella, cuando yo le he tenido que dar un pequeño empujoncito. No me veo que Mikado le guste alguien como yo, y más siendo los dos chicos, suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en ese sentimiento que tenía hacía Mikado, no tenía a nadie para aconsejarme...Ni loco le pedía consejo a Izaya, me cae mal ese tío.

Me paré un momento mirando el cielo un poco, mientras que Anri se giró mirándome.

-Kida-kun... ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo callado...- Murmuró tímida, como siempre.

-¿Eh? Tranquila, no te preocupes estaba pensando en cómo podrías responder a mi declaración de amor de la otra vez.- Contesté manteniendo una sonrisa sin hacer preocupar a Mikado.

-¡O-oye Kida! No digas esas cosas...la podrías incomodar...- Saltó Mikado sonrojándose un poco.

Otra vez ya estaba defendiendo a Anri...Ella es lo suficiente mayor para defenderse a sí misma, parece que no tengan ningún sentido del humor, así que me mosqueé un poco, a lo que Anri se sintió un poco incómoda a como yo estaba.

-Esto...Si me disculpáis yo ya tengo que tirar por este camino, nos vemos mañana en el instituto.- Hizo una reverencia y se marchó a su casa, mientras que yo y Mikado nos quedamos solos.

-Bueno Mikado, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo antes de volver? ¿O prefieres que te invite a mi casa?.- Le propuse.

-La verdad es que nunca he ido a tu casa...y...bueno...¿no sería una molestia para tí?.- Volvió a bajar la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

Al ver aquél gesto por parte de Mikado, amplié mi sonrisa acariciándole la cabeza como si de un gato se tratase, y decidí adelantarme mientras él me seguía. Poco a poco iba anocheciendo, así que le llevé hasta mi casa, me acerqué a la puerta y abrí la puerta.

-Pasa, sé que mi casa no será nada del otro mundo pero espero que estés cómodo, ¡si quieres esperáme arriba a mi habitación, e iré a preparar algo mientras!.- Dije contento mientras le dí mi mochila a Mikado y yo me dirigí hacía la cocina, aún tenía ese pequeño remordimiento de estar atraído por Mikado...Puede que sean cosas mías, yo ya llegué a amar a una persona pero.. Aquellos sentimientos que tuve hacia esa persona no son los mismos con los que tengo con Mikado.

Somos muy buenos amigos, y no querría perderle para nada del mundo, me quedé en mis pensamientos mientras cortaba dos trozos de pastel y hacía algo de té para merendar, rápidamente cogí una bandeja y serví los dos platos con las dos tazas. Me dirigí a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso que es dónde estaba mi habitación, suerte que la casa no era muy grande pero era bastante acogedora, poco después al llegar a la puerta vi como Mikado miraba una foto de mi antigua novia y yo cuando nos fuimos de viaje, a lo que me chocó un poco.

-¡Mikado! ¡Ya he preparado la merienda, espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado!.-

Mikado rápidamente me miró fijamente, sobresaltado del susto, no se esperaba que yo llegase tan pronto, por lo que dejé la bandeja en la pequeña mesa ofreciéndole una taza de té y el trozo de pastel que había cortado.

-Que aproveche.- Murmuré mientras le sonreí.

-G-gracias... I-itadakimasu!.- Respondió entrecortado mientras cortó un trozo de pastel y empezó a comérselo, mientras que yo hice lo mismo mirándole fijamente serio. Quería dejarle las cosas bien claras para que se enterase ya de una vez con esa cabeza que tiene. Luego de acabarnos la merienda, pasaron varias horas llegando a ser exactamente las 22:00 de la noche, pronto tenía que hacer la cena por lo que opté preguntarle que quería.

-Mikado, ¿qué te apetece para cenar?.-

-Pues...Lo que tú quieras, al fin y al cabo es tu casa...Yo lo que tu prepares me lo comeré.- Respondió entrecortado, mientras seguía desviando su mirada.

Poco después de dirigirme hacia la cocina, no podía parar en pensar lo que realmente podría pensar Mikado de mí. Tenía miedo a confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos, ¿está bien que me siga comiendo la cabeza de este modo? Yo no era así, se nota que Mikado ha hecho cambiar mi modo de ser… No tengo remedio, me reí un poco.

Unos minutos después, volví a entrar a mi habitación llevando una gran bandeja, donde estaba nuestra cena. Como hacía frío, ya que estamos en invierno, preparé sopa de miso junto con otro bol de arroz cocido, y para acompañar más la cena decidí preparar un poco de sushi. Quería variar mi dieta, viviendo solo no es que comiera decentemente, así que cogí los boles de la sopa y todo lo demás poniéndolo en la mesita, a lo que Mikado también me ayudó un poco y fui a por dos vasos de bebida. Después de prepararlo todo, me senté junto con él relajándome.

-Oye Mikado, ¿Quieres que veamos alguna película?.- Pregunté para sacar algún tema de conversación.

- Hum…Pues claro, ¿cual tienes pensada para que la veamos? .- Me respondió mientras empezó a darle un sorbo a la sopa de miso con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas.

-Una de miedo, ya que es de noche, y realmente mañana no hay clases por lo que tenemos toda la noche para divertirnos, ¡somos jóvenes!.- Murmuré alegre mientras empecé a cenar.

Pasadas unas horas, estábamos llenísimos con todo lo que habíamos comido, y después de recogerlo todo, decidí buscar aquella película de terror que me gustaba verla con alguien, ya que así era más divertido.

-¿Qué película has escogido?.- Preguntó Mikado todo curioso.

-¡Es una de zombis, no sé si te gustará, ya sabes que estoy a tu lado y no pasará nada!.- Sonreí a lo que no dudé en encender la tele y poner la película en marcha, mientras apagué la luz de mi habitación.

Mikado y yo estábamos juntos sin importar nada, tapados con una manta mientras mirábamos la película. Esta sensación me era agradable, estaba al lado de la persona que amo, en mi casa viendo una película, por el momento no salían escenas explícitas ni nada por el estilo, poco a poco notaba como el cuerpo de Mikado iba temblando, a medida que la película avanzaba. ¿Tendría miedo de los zombis e hice mal en poner ese DVD? Si fuera así me lo hubiera dicho, pero... No es que realmente tuviera miedo, sino que su cara empezó a sonrojarse por completo, a lo que me quedé mirándole fijamente y decidí preguntarle.

-Mikado. ¿Te encuentras bien? .- Pregunté un poco preocupado.

-S-Si...s-solo que...b-bueno...me da mucha verguenza decir esto...p-pero...K-kida...¡T-tú me gustas!.- Gritó muy sonrojado mientras su voz se apreciaba su tartamudez, y no dudó en mirarme con unas pequeñas lagrimitas. Me quedé un poco sorprendido, se me habían adelantado ni más ni menos que Mikado. Se nota que ya se volvía un hombre, mi cara no evitó ponerse un poco roja ante todo, eso me confirmó que él también sentía algo por mí, y eso me alivió por completo todas las dudas que tenía en mi mente, y no dudé en soltarle un gran abrazo aferrándome bien fuerte a él.

-A mi también me gustas...Mikado, sólo que no me he atrevido a decírtelo, por miedo a que tú estuvieras enamorado de Anri…- Solté mientras me fui alejando poco a poco de él, a unos escasos metros de mi cara con la suya. Sin poder contenerme, me lancé a besarle suavemente sus labios, a lo que le agarré por la cintura, al notar que él también un poco tembloroso me correspondía el beso dulcemente.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a notar varias sensaciones nuevas, era mi primer beso con un chico y era muy diferente al besar una chica, pero no podía negar que también se sentía bien los labios de Mikado unirse con los míos, así que fui profundizando el beso llegando a que mi lengua jugase con la suya, mientras escuchaba los suaves jadeos que soltaba, y quieras o no cada vez me iba excitando más. Así suavemente me separé de sus labios formando un pequeño hilo de saliva, mientras mis mejillas y las suyas estaban sonrojadas mirándonos fijamente.

Luego opté por llevar a Mikado en brazos y lo tiré suavemente a mi cama, poniéndome encima de él y sujetando suavemente sus muñecas, y volví a besarle de nuevo, a lo que también quise jugar un poco con su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello y besándolo mientras que Mikado soltaba gemidos entrecortados, poco a poco iba bajando llegando a su pecho y su vientre, por lo que le subí la camisa un poco mientras empecé a lamer uno de sus pezones, como si de un caramelo se tratase más combinando su respiración agitada.

Con mi mano derecha aproveché para juguetear con su otro pezón y con mi mano izquierda fui bajando hasta su entrepierna, desabrochando la bragueta del pantalón, metiendo mi mano dentro y agarré su miembro, por lo que Mikado se sobresaltó.

-¡E-espera Kida!.- Murmuró entrecortado y temblando un poco su cuerpo.

-Quiero hacerte sentir bien Mikado, sólo déjate llevar…Yo haré el resto.- Sin escuchar sus palabras empecé a masturbarlo jugando con la punta con mi dedo índice, así repetidas veces al ser su primera vez no evitó venirse a lo que ensució mi mano y me reí. –Vaya…Se nota que nunca te han hecho estas cosas, me acabas de ensuciar mi mano con tu semen. ¡No sabía que eras tan pervertido!.- Murmuré mientras miraba a Mikado fijamente.

-¡L-lo siento! No pretendía ensuciarte de esa manera…- Se disculpó nervioso mientras volvieron a salirle las lagrimitas en los ojos y eso hacía que se le viera aún más tierno. Quería llegar al siguiente paso, ya que estaba excitado y mi miembro se puso erecto, por lo que me desabroché el pantalón haciendo que este saliera. Mikado no evitó sonrojarse por completo y se tapó la cara, así que pude aprovechar para bajarle los pantalones, mientras empecé a lamer mis dedos y enfocarlos en su entrada, lubricándola un poco. El cuerpo de Mikado se iba estremeciendo y temblaba como si fuera una hoja.

-Esta será nuestra primera vez para los dos, al menos será especial porque lo hago contigo Mikado.- Murmuré sin más, mientras me fui acercando a él cogiendo mi miembro, y con mis dedos seguía lubricando su entrada.

-S-si es contigo no me importa hacerlo…- Contestó entrecortado desviando su mirada.

Poco después saqué mis dedos y me dispuse a acercar mi miembro a su entrada, con intención de penetrarle.

-Quizá te duela un poco, pero si te relajas se te pasará el dolor, sólo tienes que confiar en mí.- Le avisé mientras me fui colocando, noté como Mikado asintió con la cabeza, poco a poco mi miembro fue entrando dentro suyo, su cara delataba que le dolía un poco pero que no quería preocuparme e intentó aguantar un poco, hasta que mi miembro entró completamente y no evité soltar un gemido largo al igual que Mikado. Así que decidí empezar a moverme agarrándole de las caderas, mientras este gemía y se aferraba a la almohada de mi cama.

La entrada de Mikado estaba bastante estrecha, y eso me gustaba cada vez más por lo que fui aumentando mi ritmo de las embestidas, a lo que para hacerle disfrutar un poco más, seguí masturbándole. Sabía que de lo excitado que estaba, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo mientras aun subía el ritmo de la penetración, soltando algún que otro gemido.

-M-mikado…N-no creo que aguante mucho más…Quiero que nos vengamos juntos.- Murmuré entrecortado agarrando las piernas de Mikado y subiéndolas un poco más. Él siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que yo daba a entender que él tampoco aguantaría mucho más. El placer era tan grande, que ya en nada iba a venirme dentro suyo.

-¡M-mikado, me vengo!.- Gemí fuerte, haciendo que todo mi semen saliera dentro de Mikado, llenándole por completo, y exhausto acabé tirado encima suyo, y le di mi último beso.

Al día siguiente, lógicamente al no tener clases, pues nos levantamos un poco tarde, pero a decir verdad me desperté un poco después que Mikado. Él estaba sentado en la mesita, que había preparado el desayuno, aunque realmente no hacía mucha falta.

-Buenos días Kida, sí que has dormido, se nota que estabas cansado.- Me saludó sonriente mientras él me esperaba para almorzar.

-Buenos días Mikado…¿Cómo te encuentras después de lo de ayer?.- Pregunté mientras me levanté de la cama rascándome la cabeza.

-Ah estoy perfectamente, lo v..e, ¡ay mis caderas!.- Al intentar levantarse, se cayó al suelo muy cómico así que le ayudé a levantarse y ponerse como estaba.

-Jajaja, ya veo que estás perfecto, creo que me pasé un poco. Lo que debes hacer ahora es sentarte, jajaja.- No evité echarme alguna que otra carcajada. –Te ves monísimo cuando haces esas cosas!.- Le sonreí mientras le acaricié el pelo.

-N-no soy para nada mono, qué malo eres conmigo Kida..- Infló los mofletes sonrojados y desviando su mirada, a lo que no evité acercarme a él y besarle dulcemente.

-Baka, sabes que te quiero tal y como eres no importa como.- Le murmuré, a lo que Mikado al mirarme no evitó también soltar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras nuestros rostros eran iluminados por el bello sol del día en Ikebukuro.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno bueno, sé que he tardado demasiado en este fic. Realmente lo empecé hace muchos meses y no me acordé nunca de seguirlo. Pero al verlo en mi pen drive, pensé en: "Ya que estoy, podría seguir el fic de DRRR! Así actualizo un poco mi fanfiction!" y así fue. El fic va dedicado a mi novia, ya que aparte de ser mi pareja preferida, a veces me siento reflejada en ellos y son tan kawaiis *^*

Sólo digo que espero que os haya gustado este fic, y si me vienen más ideas seguiré escribiendo alguno que otro jejeje!

Un saludo a todas/todos!

Ja ne!


End file.
